Children of Ourania
by Flamaij
Summary: Eight teenagers chosen by the elements. An evil group of people who tries to take over the world. A prophecy that promises peace. Will it fulfill though? Written with StoryLover95. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

.

.**  
**

**Prologue**

.

From time immemorial there existed eight elements fire, water, earth, wind, light, darkness, ice and thunder which represent passion, freedom, believe, reliability, knowledge, honesty, serenity and courage. These elements keep the balance of the world, because they all need each other to exist.

As the time passes by, the nations learned to control them some people better than others. But only those who had a pure heart and incarnates these chosen qualities has the possibility to become one with the element. Obsessed by jealousy, many people abandoned their powers and tried to found a power that was more powerful than the power of the elements.

And they found it. After that, they returned. Hate, jealousy and perfidy nearly eliminated the qualities of the element. The world was on its way towards the end. Many nations had already lost their hope for peace.

The prophecy signifies that the elements have sealed their powers inside of some people who will be born when the right time comes. Only the Chosen Ones are able to free this true power if the world needs them.

These Chosen Ones have the ability to destroy the negative power which is about to throw of the balance that keeps the world safe.

.

.


	2. Chapter 01: The Journey begins

.

.

**Chapter 1: The Journey begins**

.

A young girl quickly rushed towards a giant building which stood in the centre of the Earth Nation. She was wearing a red-brown sleeveless shirt with matching brown shorts and brown boots which reached up to her knees. Her brown, shoulder-long hair was bounded to a ponytail, leaving enough bangs to frame her heart-shaped face. Her sapphire blue eyes which were normally sparkling with happiness now had a hint of anger and confusion in them.

The people she passed gave her confused looks. They were surprised to see the always optimistic girl and daughter of the Maple family in such a mood, but the brown-haired girl had other things on her mind then to waste any thoughts on her unusual appearance. She just wanted to head home as fast as possible and talk to her parents to make things clear.

She made it to the giant building and threw open the doors, taking the steps two at a time, not even bothering to take in the lush d cor and earthy feel that her home had. She got to the top of the stairs and opened the large brown and gold door. "Mom! Dad!" she called out to her parents.

All of the people inside of the room turned. All of them were Earth Nation soldiers, wearing the standard brown pants, black shoes, and brown short sleeved shirt, except for two, a man and a woman. The man had a brown long sleeved shirt and brown pants, both trimmed with gold, and black shoes; his navy hair, and eyes which shone with amusement as his daughter charged into the door. The woman was wearing a brown knee length dress, and brown shoes. She raked a hand through her brown hair and her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at her daughter, amused and guilty.

"Norman, I think she found out," the woman said.

Norman nodded. "I think you're right Caroline. May, what's the matter dear?" he asked although he was fighting back a smile, knowing full well why her daughter was upset.

May took a deep breath. "I was just with Max playing soccer and he said that the Hayden's are coming tomorrow. Please tell me that he is kidding!" she practically begged.

Her father laughed. "I'm sorry May, but Max was right. The royal family of Wind is coming tomorrow."

The brunette threw her hands in the air dramatically. "But why? They visited a year ago! And they normally just visit every two years! They still have another one to go!" she tried reasoning.

Caroline looked at her daughter and laughed. "May, this isn't a social visit. It's a meeting between two heads of two very powerful nations."

"Okay, I get that. But why does he have to come?" May spoke, walking further into the room and sitting on the edge of a table, with numerous maps laid out. All the soldiers were around the table, and watching the argument in amusement.

Norman raised an eyebrow and smiled. "He has to come because that's his parents. You know his brother is also coming right?"

May waved it off. "Yeah, but Dante's not as bad as Drew! Dante just bugs Drew, while Drew bugs me! He's a total jerk!"

Caroline placed her hands on her hips and looked pointedly at her daughter. "Now May, you know better. You are to be respectful, courteous, and a good hostess when the Hayden's are here tomorrow. That is the way a Princess should act."

May sighed dramatically. "Yes mom but I won't like it," she added on.

Her mother smiled. "That's my girl."

Norman walked over to the table and picked the young girl off, placing her down on the floor. "Now, why don't you go back to playing soccer with the other children?"

May shook her head and placed her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand, looking at the maps on the table. "What are you boys working on? Drills again?" she asked looking at the soldiers.

One of them nodded. "Yes ma'am. Just working on other strategies to keep you and the nation safe."

The brown-haired girl pouted. "You guys work too hard. There's nothing going to happen. We've been fair traders, and very courteous to all the other nations, and we're allies with the Wind nation. That makes us pretty powerful, even if we did have any enemies," she rationalized.

Her father smiled and stroked May's hair. "Your right May, but it's still just to be safe. Now go run along and play with Max," he insisted.

May nodded and skipped out of the room, but not before she heard her father speak again. "If she only knew how much danger we are in "  
The brunette froze at the top of the stairs, wondering if she had heard correctly, before shaking it off. "Dad wouldn't hide anything from me." She assured herself as she headed down the stairs and out of the building.

.

"Mom, do I really need to be there? I can just skip it," May offered, trying to get out of going to the festival, which was being thrown for the Wind nation royals.

Mother and daughter were currently changing into 'proper' attire as Caroline called it. May was wearing a red-brown, floor length dress that had a slit up the side that had only one strap, and golden ballet flat shoes. Caroline was wearing a light brown floor length dress and dark brown heeled shoes. Caroline was getting to work on picking her daughter's hair into a high and neat ponytail, seeing as May wanted no part in getting ready.

Caroline sighed. "I don't know why you're so apprehensive. Drew is a nice boy."

May snorted after hearing this. "To everyone else maybe, but to me? He's like my own personal hell."

Her mother laughed. "Try giving Drew a chance. He may surprise you, by maturing. You never know, maybe you'll grow to like each other." She shrugged.

May spun around and looked at her mother with a horrified glance. "Do you WANT me to be tormented for the rest of my life?" she asked completely and utterly serious.

Caroline shook her head. "Just be polite. That's all I'm asking you to do, okay sweetie?" she asked looking at the young girl.

May smiled and nodded. Caroline kissed her forehead. "Now come on, the festival is going to be held in the city square," she informed her daughter.

May groaned as the two women opened the door to their room and walked out and down the flight of stairs. "Why is the city square so far away from here?" she complained.

"I think it's a flaw in design," a boy with navy blue hair and eyes spoke coming up from behind the two. He was wearing a pair of dark brown pants, and light brown long sleeved shirt, and was wearing black shoes.

May smiled. "Hey Max! I thought you were with Dad?" she asked.

Norman snickered while coming up from behind the little boy. "He is. Now let's all go. It's a 10 minute walk to the city square."

The four headed down the flight of stairs and out of their large home, closing the doors behind them, as the soldiers moved into place, in front of the doors. Only two escorts were with them, the rest were spread throughout the area.

Max looked up to his father. "Dad, why are we walking? Can't we just take a carriage?"

Norman nodded. "We can, but the reason why we're walking is so you and your sister can study your way throughout the city, so you know anyway to get back in case there is an emergency."

May groaned. "Dad, nothing is going to happen to us. We're safe."

Caroline put an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "We know May, but your father is overprotective. It's in the job description as a father." She snickered.

Norman smiled looking over at Caroline. They continued on in silence and made it to the city square. Residents of the Earth nation rushed to meet the royal family as they made their way to the platform, where all the thrones were kept. Instead of the usual four, there were now eight, so that there was enough for the royal family of Wind. The street was decorated with multicoloured banners, a stage in front of the platform, for entertainment, and fireworks behind the platform, for the grand finally.

The Maples all headed toward their thrones and sat down, waiting patiently well, almost everyone was patient.

"When are they going to get here?" May asked tapping her foot.

Max raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated when they came?"

"Oh, I do. I just want this over with as soon as possible," she grumbled.

Norman laughed. "It seems your about to get your wish." He pointed to the family heading toward the platform.

Leading them was a man with dark green hair and green eyes. He was wearing dark green pants, and a matching shirt. Next to him, was a woman with long light green hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a dark green dress that reached her ankles, and green shoes. Directly behind her was a tall boy with short spiky light green hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing an open green shirt, and dark green pants. On his neck was a tattoo marking him as a general. Next to him was a boy, a bit shorter that him, with neck length shaggy emerald green hair and eyes. He was wearing light green pants, and a matching shirt, which was also open.

May sighed dramatically as all of the Maples stood up from their thrones to greet the royals.

"Derek, good to see you again, my friend." Norman spoke shaking the hand of the man with dark green hair.

"Likewise Norman." Derek nodded.

"Caroline! It's good to see you well." The woman smiled hugging Caroline.

"As it is to see you, Denise."

The other two boys walked up to May and Max. "May, Max, it's good to see you both again," the boy with the tattoo spoke, smiling.

"It's great to see you Dante," Max said.

"May," Drew said simply, as he flicked his bangs out of his eyes.

"Drew," May repeated in the same tone.

"Well, this is going to go well I see," Dante spoke sarcastically.

"When does it ever?" Max challenged.

"Good point."

Norman noticed the two teens starring each other down and laughed. "Why don't we all sit and watch the entertainment for this evening? Shall we?"

Everyone took their seats, and as the fates would have it, May was sitting next to Drew.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered.

Drew raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Is there a problem June?"

May's eyebrow twitched. "It's May!"

The green-haired boy shrugged. "It doesn't really matter."

That caused the young girl's face to flare red with anger.

"So, have you gotten any better at attempting to control your element?" he asked, emphasizing the word attempting.

May growled. "I've been making progress," she retorted.

Drew nodded. "That's a way of saying you can barely use it."

May balled her hand into fists. "Oh, you're one to talk! You can't even use your wind manipulation without getting a backlash!" she hissed in a low voice.

The young boy's jaw set and he turned away from her slightly. "That's just a minor set back. I'm much more experience in controlling my powers than you are," he shot back.

Dante leaned over and whispered to the two of them. "You two knock it off. The musicians are performing and it's incredibly rude plus I don't want to hear your love quarrel," he added in smirking and leaned back in his throne.

Drew narrowed his eyes at his brother and May glared while blushing. Even so, both royal teens leaned back and let the soft, angelic music of flutes, guitars, and drums fill their ears. They had finally started relaxing when something else flooded into their ears.

Screaming. Ear shattering screaming.

The music stopped abruptly as everyone turned toward the source of the screaming. Coming from the area where the gates were located was a large explosion. Simultaneously, three things happened. All of the citizens around the stage started screaming and running, quickly being replaced by soldiers. Derek, Dante, and Norman all jumped to their feet and tensed, and around 300 soldiers walked through the gates of the city and towards the platform. They were all dressed completely in black, and had masks that covered everything but their piercing red eyes.

"They're here " Norman muttered. He snapped out of it quickly and looked to his family. "Everyone! Back to the house! It's the only place we will be safe now!"

Caroline grabbed Max's and Denise's hands and pulled them up, starting to run off of the platform. Three soldiers fell into step beside them as they jumped off of the platform and ran down a street, filled with people trying to escape.

Derek nudged Dante. "Dante, go find the Earth nation commander and help him with what needs to be done. Norman and I will give you cover." Dante nodded and ran off, summoning a wind to fly him over the chaos.

May and Drew were the only ones left with Norman and Derek. Drew was on his feet, while May was sitting in her throne, completely shocked as she looked on at what was happening.

Norman turned and saw both of them. "You two must get out of here and head toward the house! Go!" he shouted.

Drew nodded and was turning to run, when he noticed May wouldn't move. He groaned and looked at the approaching army. They were now starting to fight the Earth nation soldiers, rocks flying in the air, and buildings crashing down. The green-haired boy gulped. "Come on Maple!" he shouted, grabbing May's hand and yanking her to her feet. He pulled the stunned Earth manipulator out of crossfire which now engulfed the once festive street. He led her down a barren street and tugged her arm harder. "It works if you more your feet! Or do you really not comprehend that?"

May snapped out of her trance and yanked her hand away from Drew's, falling into step beside him. "I can run on my own! But what's happening?" she shouted.

Drew snorted as they turned down another street. He saw that there were enemy soldiers there and doubled back around. "What do you think? The Earth Nation is being attacked by the one of the nations! We've got to get back to your house fast! That's the only place we'll be safe!"

May nodded and grabbed Drew's shoulder forcing him to stop. "If we're heading to my house, you're going to wrong way. We have to go this way," she spoke quickly and pointed to the left, an area where there were soldiers fighting.

Drew looked at May in shock. "You've got to be kidding me."

The brunette shook her head and pointed to the large building, just beyond where the fighting was.

Her companion sighed. "No way can we get through there with no backup."

"Someone call for a linebacker?" Dante asked as he landed behind the two. With him were about fire Earth nation soldiers. "We'll make an opening for you two to run, and then we'll be right behind you."

May nodded. "Alright, as soon as we're all in then we'll activate the defence system."

"What defence system?" Drew asked.

The young girl shook her head. "Not the time Drew. Dante, does your group think that you can make it?"

All of the soldiers saluted. "We will do everything in our power to get you safely to your home."

"Alright, I'm spear heading, two soldiers flank on May's side, two more on Drew's, and then the last one brings up the rear! Ready?" Dante asked. May and Drew shared a nervous glance and nodded. "Charge!" Dante shouted.

He sprinted forward, followed closely by May and Drew, and the rest of the soldiers after. Immediately the soldiers ran up to the group. Dante, using his wind power, blew them all backwards, creating a strip of clear land. "Go! Go!" he shouted to May and Drew as he tackled one of the soldiers to the ground.

May grabbed Drew's hand and yanked him forward so they ran faster. "Come on! We have to hurry up! If those soldiers get to my house then we can't activate the defence system," she shouted. Drew nodded as they continued running.

A trail of rocks emerged from the ground and hit May's ankle. She tripped and fell to the ground. Drew turned and saw her on the ground and started running back to her when a boulder flew out and nearly hit him in the head had he not dove on the ground.

"May you okay?" the green-haired boy called out.

The named girl rolled onto her back and nodded. "I'm fine," she muttered as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"You won't be for long," a soldier spoke standing over May. He stomped his foot and a rock came out of the ground and hovered over May's head.

May's eyes widened. "An Earth manipulator! Impossible!" she spoke moving backwards so she was on her elbows trying to crawl back.

The soldier chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart. It's very possible." He raised his arms and the rock followed his command.

"May!" Drew called out. He pushed himself up and started running toward the brunette before three other soldiers jumped in front of him. "Get out of my way!"

"No can do, Wind nation Prince," one of them snarled sarcastically. They each stomped the ground and rocks came up in front of them. They hurled them at Drew.

May turned and saw what was about to happen and gasped. "Drew, look out!"

A bright white light shined from Drew and all of the rocks, plus the soldiers who were in front of him flew backwards, sailing over May, and landing in a heap near where Dante was fighting. Drew looked down at his hands and breathed heavily. Another soldier ran up to him, aiming a rock spike at the confused boy. Drew outstretched his arm and a current of air came out of his hand and swirled around rapidly, creating an air shield. Drew smirked and pushed his arm forward, blowing the soldier backwards onto three others.

"Whoa!" May called out seeing Drew controlling his powers to such a degree. "When did you learn to do that?"

"You should worry more about yourself," the soldier standing over May spoke. The Earth manipulator whipped her head around seeing the soldier again. He dropped his arms and the rock came crashing down. She put her hands in front of her face and squeezed her eyes shut. There was a crashing noise and May could only see darkness.

She sucked in a deep breath and realized she wasn't dead. She snapped her eyes open and looked around. Around her was a rock shield, coming from the street she was laying on.

"How did I do that?" She whispered. She lowered her hands and the rocks fell away. She sat up and quickly pushed herself to her feet running so she was next to Drew. The soldier who was standing over May, was now located on top of a roof groaning in pain.

"You two move!" Dante shouted running up next to them. He grabbed both of their arms and pulled them along as the five Earth nation soldiers ran up to them and continued onto the house. "Quick, they're right behind us!" May and Drew looked over their shoulder and saw the soldiers limping after them.

The house loomed in view; the doors open with Norman and Derek standing in the doorway, flanked by around 10 soldiers. "Come on! You can make it!" Norman shouted.

They all got a new burst of speed as they got closer. The soldiers made it inside first. Dante, May, and Drew all dove into the house, and the doors quickly shut behind them.

"Now!" Norman shouted. Immediately all of the soldiers raised their arms in the air and slowly brought them down. As their arms went down, the house itself started sinking into the ground.

"Dad what's happening?" May asked running and hugging her father.

Norman held her tightly and stroked her hair. "Something I was hoping would never happen," he whispered as the house completely sunk into the ground.

"Are you boys okay?" Derek asked looking at both of his sons. Dante nodded.

"We're both fine. Drew actually took out four soldiers. It was amazing actually, for a 16 year old who always got a backlash when he tried to use his power; he used an air shield, which some of my best forces back in the Wind nation can't use. Care to explain that dad?" Dante challenged him.

Derek sighed and looked to Norman. "It seems we must tell them now."

Norman nodded and looked down at May who was very confused, and looked very scared.

"You're right Derek, let's join everyone else in my bedroom, the citizens are being kept in the ballroom. We will speak to them after we explain what is happening," he spoke as he let go of May and led the way up the stairs to his bedroom. The other four followed him quickly. As soon as the door was opened Caroline, Max, and Denise all came out and hugged their family members.

"Are you okay sweetie? You're not hurt are you?" Caroline asked.

May smiled. "I'm fine." She hugged her mother and Max.

"My babies! You're okay!" Denise cried clinging to Dante and Drew. Both boys blushed and hugged her.

Caroline looked at her husband. "I summoned Nicholas, just as you asked."

Norman nodded and ushered everyone into the room, closing the door behind him. Sitting on the floor of the room cross-legged, was a man with a cocoa complexion, wearing only brown pants.

"Nicholas, please. Could you explain to us what you told Derek and me?" Norman asked.

Nicholas nodded. Dante sat in a chair just behind Nicholas, Denise, Derek, Norman, and Caroline sat on the bed, while Max, May and Drew all sat on the floor in front of Nicholas.

"Of course Norman." He looked at May and Drew for a few seconds and then around and the rest of the faces briefly. "From time immemorial there exist eight elements fire, water, earth, wind, light, darkness, ice and thunder which represent passion, freedom, believe, reliability, knowledge, honesty, serenity and courage. These elements keep the balance of the world, because they all need each other to exist."

Nicholas paused and his eyes flickered back to May and Drew again before looking around. "As the time passed by, the nations learned to control them some people better than others. But only those who had a pure heart and incarnates these chosen qualities has the possibility to become one with the element. Obsessed by jealousy, many people abandoned their powers and tried to found a power that was more powerful than the power of the elements.

And they found it. After that, they returned. Hate, jealousy and perfidy nearly eliminated the qualities of the element. The world was on its way towards the end. Many nations had already lost their hope for peace."

May raised her hand. "This is all very interesting, but why are you telling us this?" she asked.

Nicholas looked at her and continued. "The prophecy signifies that the elements have sealed their powers inside of some people who will be born when the right time comes. Only the Chosen Ones are able to free this true power if the world needs them. These Chosen Ones have the ability to destroy the negative power which is about to throw of the balance that keeps the world safe."

Drew narrowed his eyes. "You still never answered her question."

Nicholas shook his head. "And I assumed that you two would catch on. You two are two of the Chosen Ones, the prophecy has foretold of."

Drew's eyes widened and May's mouth dropped. "You're kidding right? There's no way that's us." The young girl shook her head in denial.

The young Wind manipulator nodded in agreement. "Yeah. January can't even use her powers properly, and neither can I!"

"It's MAY!"

Drew rolled his eyes and looked at May pointedly. "Like it matters now?" May puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms, but remained quiet.

Nicholas nodded. "But you both have exhibited a talent for your elements, without an understanding of what you've done correct? As if it was instinct?" he challenged.

The two teens exchanged a glance. "It shows that you two are indeed two of the Chosen Ones. And as the Chosen Ones you have a duty to return balance, order, and peace to this world."

May and Drew looked at each other, to their families, then back to Nicholas crossing their arms. "And how do we do that?"

.

"Okay, you guys have taken this cruel, sick joke far enough now." May laughed nervously as Norman helped her slip her backpack on her back, standing outside of the newly resurrected home of the Maples.

Norman laughed. "I'm sorry, sweetie. You and Drew must go on a journey, together, to go and locate the other six Chosen Ones." He emphasized 'together' to get the point across.

May flung herself at her dad and clung to him dramatically. "Please! Anything but that torture!"

Drew, who was standing next to them dying goodbye to his family snorted. "As if you were my first choice of a travelling companion?"

The brunette glared at him viciously. "What did you say?"

Caroline laughed and stepped in between them hugging May, Max and Norman quickly following after. "We'll miss you sweetie. Be safe and try and contact us when you can okay?" Caroline asked in a calming and soothing voice that only a mother could have.

May looked at her family's face and caved. "I love you guys, and I'll do my best," she assured.

Norman gave her one last hug and pushed her forward. "Go make us proud. And you be careful, too, Drew," Norman advised.

The green-haired boy bowed in respect. "Thank you, sir." He then turned to May as he stretched out his hand on it was a string bracelet with eight different coloured crystals on it. "Seeing as all of your Pokemon are bound to be horrible, we'll use my Flygon to get us around." The violet crystal on his bracelet glowed and out came a healthy looking Flygon. Drew climbed up and looked down at May.

May growled and held up her wrist, showing her own multicoloured crystal bracelet. "My Pokemon are healthy and strong thank you very much! They can kick your Pokemons' butts any day of the week!" she shouted while climbing onto the Flygon behind Drew.

Drew snorted. "Yeah right September, you wouldn't last five seconds in a battle with my Pokemon." He gently tapped Flygon's side and the Pokemon hovered above the ground and started to fly of toward the direction of the Thunder Nation.

"It's _May_!"

.

.


	3. Chapter 02: The Fake Chosen One

.

.

**Chapter 2: Thunder and Water**

.

May didn't know when she had fallen asleep or how long she had slept. The fact is that she slept until she felt that someone was shaking her, trying to wake her up. She groaned and tried to ignore it, but whoever that someone was, he or she was persistent.

"May, wake up," a rather deep voice sounded. She was too tired to recognize whose voice it was, but she knew that it belongs to someone familiar. But whom?

The young girl groaned again. "Five more minutes," she mumbled, hoping that this person would give up on waking her.

There was silence, and with a light satisfied smile on her face, her eyes still closed, she thought that she was now finally able to continue to sleep. Poor her that luck wasn't on her side.

"Wake up!"

May jerked up from her position, only to crash with the back of her head against something which caused her to fell back into her former position, groaning because of the pain. "Ouch. Injuries in the morning exactly what I needed. Damn," she cursed while rubbing the spot, wincing. That will surely leave a bruise.

"It's your own fault, Maple," someone retorted. The brunette turned around, just to meet the emerald gaze of Drew who was rubbing his forehead.

Confusion washed through her. "Drew? What are you doing in my room?" she asked him, only to earn a groan from the green-haired boy.

"Are you still half asleep, March? If you had looked around, you would have noticed that this isn't your room. In fact, we are metres over the ground, heading towards the direction of the Thunder Nation," he explained.

May stared at him blankly not even noticing that he again used another month's name to call her before the pieces finally fell into place and recognition hit her. A quiet "oh" escaped her mouth, and Drew simply rolled his eyes. "Finally awake, I see," he remarked while flicking his bangs, inwardly wondering because her usual reaction was missing.

Meanwhile the Earth manipulator noticed her strange sleeping position. She had been half sitting, half lying on Drew's Flygon while the named boy was sitting behind her. "How long did I sleep?" she asked her companion.

Drew smirked. "Long enough that your snoring was beginning to go on my nerves," he answered.

May flushed in both anger and embarrassment. "Hmph!" she said and looked straight ahead, deciding to ignore the boy who chuckled inwardly, finally satisfied with the girl's reaction.

"Anyway, I woke you up because I wanted to tell you that we will arrive at the Thunder Nation soon," he said while pointing at the horizon.

Although she was still mad at the Wind manipulator, she couldn't help but smile after hearing this. The Thunder Nation. A wave of excitement washed through her body. Will they find the Thunder manipulator there? She hoped so.

"Good job, Flygon. Now take a rest you deserved it," Drew said while calling his dragon-type Pokemon back into the crystal on his bracelet. Flygon agreed happily before disappearing into a beam of violet light. A light smile appeared on the young boy's features which luckily for him went unnoticed by a certain brunette.

.

The two Chosen Ones had found a clearing which was big enough for Flygon to land, and May couldn't help but became fascinated by the sight in front of her. They were surrounded by a forest, and the trees had many lights scattered on the branches. The sun had begun to set, and before she could react, the lights turned on, glowing in different colours.

"That's so beautiful!" the young girl said in amazement. Even Drew had to agree that this sight wasn't that bad at all.

While both teenagers were enjoying the sight and almost forgetting the reason why they had made their way to the Thunder Nation at all, voices which were getting louder and louder could be hear. Seconds later they were surrounded by soldiers who were dressed in yellow uniforms.

"These are the strangers!" someone shouted.

"Who are they?"

"Maybe members of the Shadow Soldiers!"

"Don't let them escape!"

May and Drew looked at each other and sweat-dropped. Then the green-haired boy stepped forward to clear things. "Listen to me, soldiers of the Thunder Nation," he began, but was quickly interrupted by someone.

"We won't join the Shadow Soldiers! Not now, not ever!" this person said.

Drew raised an eyebrow after hearing this while his gaze wandered through the giant mass of soldiers, until a young boy at the same age as he caught his attention. It was obvious that he was the one who interrupted him, because his comrades were all looking at him. He was also wearing the soldier's uniform of the Thunder Nation which contains a yellow jacket with a white shirt underneath, beige slacks and white boots. Different from the others though was his white cap with a yellow lightning symbol on it which kept his spiky black hair in place. His onyx-coloured eyes reflected his determination.

"We aren't members of the Shadow Soldiers," May suddenly spoke while stepping next to her companion. Mumbling could be heard, and Drew was satisfied to see the confusion on the black-haired boy's face.

"You're not?" he asked surprised.

The young girl shook her head no while smiling. "I'm May Maple from the Earth Nation, and this is Drew Hayden from the Wind Nation. We are here to find the Chosen One of Thunder."

.

"Please, Manaphy. Tell me that this is just a bad dream," May muttered so loud that only Drew who sat next to her could hear her.

The green-haired boy just raised his eye brows slightly in agreement.

The soldiers had led them to the Thunder Nation prince at once after that incident. On their way towards the dining hall (the royal family was eating there), Ash the young soldier of the Thunder Nation who interrupted Drew in midsentence had explained to both Chosen Ones that the prince is officially the Chosen One of Thunder. As soon as they had introduced themselves, the prince had gleefully welcomed them and was talking non-stop about things which were mostly off the topic.

"Oh, I'm so grateful that my comrades finally showed up!" the prince said for the twentieth time.

"Yeah, we know," Drew replied while inwardly rolling his eyes.

"I still can't believe it!" he repeated again.

May tried her best not to scream. Although she was glad after hearing that the Thunder Nation had found their Chosen One, after meeting the blonde-haired, hyper, child-like and prince Felix she prayed that everything was just a nightmare. Only the imagination of travelling alongside with him let the young girl shudder. Travelling with Drew was torture, but travelling with Felix would be worse than hell and torture together! It was amusing how fast a mind can change...

Meanwhile Felix had finished his meal and ordered his servants to clean the table. Drew on the other hand thought that it might be the chance to try to talk about the main topic. "So, Felix. When did you learned about the fact that you are a Chosen One?" he asked, hoping that the blonde-haired boy wouldn't change the topic because of his happiness that they found each other after such a long time again.

The prince smiled. "Oh, I knew it since I can think. I mean come on! I'm the prince! Of course I'm the Chosen One! Look at you! May, the princess of the Earth Nation and you, Drew, the prince of the Wind Nation; and you're both part of the Chosen Ones. It's simply destiny that the elements chose us, members of the royal family. It's obvious," he stated.

The brown-haired girl stared at him with widen eyes for awhile, repeating his words again and again in her mind to make sure that she had understood them right. She couldn't believe how snobbish Felix sounded. "Another reason why he shouldn't be one of the Chosen Ones," she thought bitterly.

A loud crashing sound could be heard and May's thoughts were interrupted harshly. She looked towards the direction where the sound came, just to see a young girl kneeling on the ground, collecting pieces of some broken plates as fast as possible. She had short, orange hair which was bounded to a side ponytail, and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. She wore a white top with a dark blue skirt and matching white sandals.

May rose from her table to walk over to them and help them, but Felix was faster. Before anyone could react, he jerked the young girl harshly on her feet and slapped her. "You stupid girl! Can't you do anything right? These plates were expensive, and you just throw them onto the ground! You are no use, just like the others from the Water Nation! Collect the pieces and clean the dining hall, and afterwards leave! I never want to see you in my castle again!" he shouted angrily and raised his hand to slap the poor girl again, but Ash stopped him.

"Don't you dare to slap my girlfriend again," he growled while glaring at the young price, whose wrist he was still holding. After Ash finished what he had said, sparks escaped his hands and he let go of Felix as soon as he heard him yell in agony, surprise written over the black-haired boy's face.

Felix held his hurt wrist and glared at the soldier and the orange-haired girl. "How dare you two to disobey me? You're fired! Both! Leave, before I'll change my mind!" he shouted, obviously very pissed.

Drew and May just stood there, too shocked to say anything about Felix's behaviour towards his servants. Especially May who always treated the servants as friends couldn't believe what she just saw with her own eyes. And although she didn't like the green-haired boy next to her, she was sure that even Drew wouldn't be like that to his servants.

"Felix, what " the Earth manipulator began, but was interrupted as two soldiers burst into the dining room.

"My prince! It's an emergency! Members of the Shadow Soldiers had arrived and wanted to talk to you," one said after they both bowed.

Felix stared. "Hmpf. What are they thinking? As if I, the prince of the Thunder Nation, would talk to trash like them," he said after a while. Was it just Drew's imagination or did the prince seemed to be paler as before after receiving the news?

"They don't want to talk to the prince. They want to talk to the Chosen One of Thunder," the other soldier clarified.

Silence.

"How do they know that Felix is the Chosen One of Thunder?" May asked confused.

Both soldiers looked towards the young girl and bowed. "Because the whole nation knows that Prince Felix is the Chosen One of Thunder, Princess May," they explained.

Before they could say anything else, the doors were burst open again.

May gulped.

Drew clenched his fists.

The orange-haired girl looked scared.

Ash had his left arm around her shoulders, looking worried.

Felix just stood there with a pale face, too scared to say anything.

There they stood, wearing black coats and black masks. The Shadow Soldiers.

"Well, well. It seems that you have been expecting us, Thunder Nation prince," one of them said and stepped forward. May noticed with surprise that he didn't wear a mask like the others.

Felix looked at them, frightening. "What do you want? Money? I can give you as much as you want, but just leave me alone!" he said hysterically.

The unmasked soldier chuckled darkly. "Oh, silly prince. We aren't here for money. We are here for the Chosen Ones. And it seems that we get lucky this time, because if I see correct there are three of them in this dining room," he said while let his glace shift towards May and Drew, who didn't seem to be as scared as the Thunder Nation prince much to his displeasure.

"W-will you leave me alone if I agree to let you catch two of them?" Felix managed to stutter out.

"You coward," May hissed furiously.

Drew narrowed his eyes and glared at the prince, causing the scared boy to shiver in fear. Then he turned towards the Shadow Soldiers. "If you think we will just simply come with you, then you're wrong! We will be rather dead then to follow you traitors!" he said with confidence.

The unmasked soldier laughed after hearing this. "If that's the case I'm afraid that I have to force you," he said and grinned evilly while his underlings began to run towards them.

"May! Try to fight through the soldiers to Ash and that girl to protect them. I'll try to see what I can do to prevent that coward from being hurt," Drew said to the brown-haired girl while raising his left hand, creating an air shield to block the enemies' attacks.

The Earth manipulator nodded while stomping with her right foot on the ground, causing rocks to loosen from the ground and fly up. With a swift motion of her right hand she let them crash against the enemies, knocking out a dozen at once. Taking her chance, she quickly ran through the fallen Shadow Soldiers towards Ash and his girlfriend.

"Ash! Are you two alright?" she asked worriedly.

Both teenagers simply nodded while the brunette sent more rocks flying to knock out the Shadow Soldiers. "It's dangerous here. Do you think you two can make it safely out of the room?" she asked them.

The orange-haired girl shook her head. "Impossible, Princess May. The Shadow Soldiers had blocked every door to prevent you from escaping," she explained.

May cursed under her breath. "Damn it," she mumbled and looked around, making sure that what the girl told her was true while thinking hard how to let them escape this place. She was too caught in her thoughts to notice that three of the Shadow Soldiers had approached her secretly to attack her.

"Princess May, behind you!" Ash's girlfriend screamed suddenly, pulling the Earth manipulator harshly out of her thought the second time that night. Her eyes widened as she saw them running towards her with their swords in their hand. Knowing that it was too late for any counter attack, she shut her eyes tightly, hoping that the pain she would receive will fade soon. But apart from a loud thunderous sound followed by some moans and other fighting sounds around her nothing else could be felt.

She opened her eyes in wonder, only to see her three attackers lying on the ground, heavily hurt and moaning in pain. She turned around towards both teenagers and saw that Ash had his right hand stretched out, confusion written over his face. The young girl in his arms looked at her boyfriend in surprise.

" how did I do that?" Ash asked and took a closer look on his right hand, as if the answer was hidden there.

May on the other hand was speechless. But then she understood. It was too simple to be true, but this time, she was sure that she was right. The spark. The sudden impact of the thunder. The confusion on Ash's face.

Ash was the true Chosen One of Thunder, not Felix.

"Oh, no! Ash! Princess May! Be careful!" the young girl suddenly shouted at the view of more Shadow Soldiers trying to attack them. Her ocean blue eyes glowed, the earth began shaking and seconds later water was shooting out between the rents, sending the attackers flying.

Ash's jaw dropped at this. "Misty how did you do that?" he asked.

The unmasked soldier took a step back at that sight. "So the Chosen One of Water has also awakened," he muttered quietly, but loud enough for May to hear. Then he raised his voice. "Everyone! Retreat!" he shouted. Minutes later his underlings had left the dining room. The unmasked Shadow Soldier turned around and looked at the four Chosen Ones. "You got lucky this time because you outnumbered us. But next time surely will have another outcome. Until then, I hope you enjoy the remaining days of your life," he said before leaving the room, laughing darkly.

"May! Are you okay?" Drew asked while running over to the three teenagers.

The brunette simply nodded. "I'm alright. What about you?" she asked back.

The green-haired prince smirked and flicked his bangs out of his eyes. "Of course I'm alright. And I must say that I did a good job with protecting the Chosen One of thunder," he said in triumph.

May sweat-dropped after hearing this. "Uhm, Drew? I think there is a mistake," she began.

Drew raised his eyes brows at that. "What do you mean?"

The Earth manipulator gestured towards Ash and Misty. "Because these two are part of the Chosen Ones. Ash is the Chosen One of Thunder and Misty is the Chosen One of Water," she explained.

Silence.

"WHAT?" six voices shouted at the same time.

.

.


	4. Chapter 03: Freezing Adventure

.

.

Chapter 3: Freezing Adventure

.

"I don't think Flygon will be able to carry so many people," Drew spoke while looking at everyone. When May broke the news that Ash was the Chosen One of Thunder, and Misty was the Chosen One of Water, it was safe to say Felix wasn't happy.

Drew and May simply ignored the prince and stalked out of the castle, with their new comrades in tow. They were currently standing a few miles away from the castle in a circle. "I thought that your Pokemon are all 'healthy and strong' - unlike mine," May retorted, quoting him from the beginning of their mission.

Drew glared at her. "They _are_! But Flygon would have to make at least four stops before we would reach the Ice Nation! I know, why don't we have your Blaziken run us all the way to the Ice Nation?"

"Don't bring my Pokemon into this just because your Flygon can't do the job." May poked his chest.

Their new companions were watching the argument go back and forth, before Ash laughed. "Okay, so how long have you two been dating?"

Drew and May froze and turned toward the boy. "We _aren't_ dating!" they shouted in unison, as if the black-haired boy had just said a horrible insult to the two royal teens.

The Chosen One of Thunder winced. "You two argue like a couple though. I know Misty and I get in a bunch of arguments about stuff that really doesn't matter."

"Most of which I win," Misty smiled speaking up. "Now, back to the matter at hand, we can just use my Gyarados."

"You have a Gyarados?" May asked. The orange-haired girl nodded and pulled off a one of eight crystals, almost all of which ocean blue and tossed it to the sky. A huge Gyarados appeared in front of the teens, startling the Chosen Ones of Wind and Earth. "That Gyarados is huge!"

"No kidding April. That is the biggest Gyarados I've ever seen in my life," Drew remarked.

May nodded in agreement. "I know! It's so- Hey! It's May!"

"Whatever, so can Gyarados fly us all the way to the Ice Nation?" Drew asked.

Misty smirked. "Gyarados has flown me from the Water Nation all the way here with only one break because I had to use the bathroom. He can make it," she said, her voice full of pride.

Ash pumped his fist in the air. "Alright then! Let's get moving! All aboard the Gyarados express to the Ice Nation!"

Drew rose an eyebrow and looked at the boy. "Are you always this hyped up?"

"Yup. I'm just a naturally hyper person." Ash smiled as he helped his girlfriend up onto Gyarados's back. She reached her hand down to help pull Ash up so he was sitting behind her. "You two need help up?" he asked while looking at Drew and May.

Drew smirked and summoned a wind to blow him onto the large water Pokemon. "No help needed for me. I think you may want to help November down there." He snickered and pointed at May.

May glared at him and stomped on the ground, making a rock jut out so she could hop onto the Gyarados, behind Drew. "I swear, if you call me a different month one more time I'll kick your conceited butt!"

The couple sweat dropped. Misty tapped Gyarados's head and looked forward. "Okay now that everyone is securely on, let's go!"

.

"So, where should we try first?" Misty asked as they were up in the skies nearing the Ice Nation.

Her boyfriend shrugged. "Maybe we should try the castle? We can tell the King that we are looking for the Chosen One of Ice and he might be able to help us, or even know who it is."

Drew shook his head immediately. "No way. Remember what happened when we went to the castle first? We got a phony Chosen One."

May nodded in agreement. "As much as I hate to say this - and trust me, _I do_ - Drew is right. If we tell the King we are looking for the Chosen One of Ice he will either claim that he or one of his family is the one we want. Or he will broadcast this news to all of the villages within the Ice Nation, and we will get someone like Felix again."

"So we don't go to the castle. So what _do_ we do?" the Chosen One of Water asked.

The brunette girl shrugged. "I guess we go from village to village, looking for him. But no one can know what we're doing. We have to find him through his skills."

.

A young boy around sixteen was walking down a dirt path which lead toward a village entire made of ice. The sun over his head caused the ice to reflect rainbows of light everywhere, creating an amazing sight. The boy had spiky teal blue hair and teal blue eyes and was wearing a light blue pair of pants, light blue shoes and an open light blue shirt with white outlines. He was carrying a fishing pole over his shoulder and a woven basket on the other one.

"Jesse! Hey Jesse!"

The boy turned and saw a young red-haired girl around eight or nine years who was running up to him and nearly tripped over her light blue dress.

He smiled and looked at her. "Howdy there, Molly! What are ya doin' all the way out here?" he asked with a Southern accent.

Molly caught up to him and smiled while taking her hands out from behind her back and producing an oddly shaped ice flower. "Look Jesse! I've been practicing just like you told me!"

Jesse bent down to look at the flower and whistled. "Awesome, Molly! Soon enough ya'll be able to make an ice flower just like mines!"

Molly pouted though. "But your _amazing_ at it! Show me again! Please!" She pleaded and jumped up and down.

The young boy smiled. "Alright then, because ya asked so nicely." He put the basket and fishing pole down and put his hands together - as if he had just caught a butterfly - tightening them slightly. When he opened his hands, nestled inside the palm of his hands was a perfectly sculpted ice rose.

The little girl beamed, jumping up and down and clapping. "That's amazing Jesse! How do you do that so well?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. It just works the way I wanna. Maybe it just gets easier with age." Molly pouted, clearly not happy with this answer. "C'mon, how bout ya keep me company, while we walk these fish back to the village? I've sure that everyone's gonna be mighty happy with this catch," he said, trying to cheer his little friend up.

Molly started skipping next to Jesse as they continued down the path and towards the village.

.

"We have to go toward _that_ village!" May argued while pointing to the village on the left which was a mile or two away from a river bed.

Drew on the other hand who was holding a map, shook his head and sighed in annoyance. "No, we have to go towards the other village! They have annual ice Pokemon competitions and use their abilities more often!" he explained and pointed towards the village on the right. The two glared at each other as Misty and Ash who was still sitting on Gyarados watched the two go back and forth - _again_.

"Um, why don't we just split up?" Misty finally suggested. Drew and May looked to the girl, blinked, then made an 'O' shape with their mouths. "I'll go with Ash to the village to the left, and you two can go to the other one," she added - only to regret this a few seconds later.

"I won't go with that!" both teens screamed at once. They both turned and glared at each other while reaching for a gem on their bracelets.

"Okay!" Ash spoke quickly and got in between them both before grabbing Drew by the shoulder and turning him towards the village to the right. "Drew and I will go to the village on the right. Misty and May, you two go to the one by the river," he decided.

"That's good with me," said May with a smile when she grabbed the other girl's arm.

The orange-haired girl quickly returned Gyarados and turned toward the boys. "Be careful and try and stay out of trouble."

Ash grinned wolfishly. "No promises."

The two pairs quickly parted ways, each heading towards one of the different ice villages.

.

"How do you always get the _biggest_ fish, Jesse?" Molly asked her friend while skipping along as they got into the village. They headed towards the village square with their catch. There was a large beautiful fountain where all the fish were kept as a supply for the families when they needed them.

Jesse laughed. "Fishin' is one of my many talents." He opened the basket, took out the frozen fish and tossed them into the fountain at the center of the village. The fish defrosted quickly and began to swim about with the others of its kind.

People were bustling around and most of them paused to wave to the two kids at the fountain.

From the entrance of the village, two strangers walked in. It was obvious that they weren't around by the way that they dressed.

The taller one with waist-length reddish brown hair which were bound together in a ponytail studied her surroundings carefully, taking in everything. She wore a black turtleneck sweater, black trousers, black fingerless gloves and black knee length boots. A black coat was draped on her shoulders and a gold medallion peeked out from behind the warm garment. Jesse guessed by the way she scanned the area and the small scowl on her face that she was serious one of the two.

The smaller one, a girl with waist-length dark brown hair, simply looked around a smile on her face. She wore a long-sleeve black sweatshirt (her fingers peeking out of the end of the sleeves), a pair of black pants, thin looking black shoes, and a black knit hat that had strings with pom-poms on the end. She was carrying a large backpack on one shoulder and started playing with one of the pom-poms on her hat. Jesse figured she was more of the playful one of the two. And he had to admit, she was pretty cute.

They were looking around in awe. Obviously they had never been in an Ice village before. They walked into one of the many places in the village to buy supplies for Pokemon and trainers.

"Hey Molly, do ya know who those girls are? They look like foreigners," Jesse pointed out.

The little girl shook her head. "No, I don't. They must be foreigners though. There is a Pokemon contest going on in the next village over. Maybe they're lost?"

Jesse nodded. "I'm guessin' that's what it is."

.

"Alright, now if I was the Chosen One of Ice, where would I be?" May asked as she and Misty walked into the Ice Village. Both girls were amazed at the incredible beauty of such a small village. And the benefit of a small village? Easier to find someone.

Misty looked around watching as couples and groups of kids walked around enjoying their days. "No clue, May. But I guess the easiest way is asking around."

The earth manipulator pouted slightly but nodded. "I just hope that we won't get another imposter again. I really rather not go through that. Let's try talking to some of the elders first. Maybe they can tell us who the Chosen One is."

"_If_ he's even in this village," Misty reminded her.

May grinned. "He's definetly here, I can feel it!"

.

"Hello! Sorry, can you help us?" May asked as she and Misty walked into a cute little shop which was entirely made of ice. They seemed to sell different types of clothes, jewelry, books and other little knick knacks.

May who was used to much warmer weather shivered visibly. Misty on the other hand was a bit more adjusted to colder weather and simply blew into her hands to keep them warm.

Behind the counter was an elderly woman with her graying hair in a bun. She turned around to look at the two girls with a smile. "Oh dear! You both must be so cold! You obviously aren't from around here are you?" May and Misty both nodded sheepishly. "Come, come. We'll get you some warm clothes!" May and Misty smiled and followed the elderly woman to a back room. "Jesse! Can you get these girls some clothes?"

On the floor of the room was Jesse playing with Molly. The teal blue-haired boy looked up and nodded. "Sure thing, nana." He quickly pushed himself up and walked over to a storage area which was used to keep the products and pulled out two ice blue coats before he brought them over to the two gracious girls. "Yar not from around here, huh?"

May grinned sheepishly as she pulled on her coat. "No, I'm from the Earth Nation. Doesn't get that cold out there."

Jesse laughed. "Well, here in the Ice Villages it can get pretty bad."

"We can see that. Oh, my name is Misty. This is May," Misty introduced.

The young boy grinned. "Well nice to meet ya'll. My name is Jesse. That's my grandma over there. And this is Molly. Come say 'hello', Molly," Jesse spoke while holding out a hand to the young girl who grinned shyly at the Chosen Ones.

"Hi," she said softly. May and Misty both smiled at the young girl. Molly blinked, suddenly remembering something. "Are you with those other two girls?"

The earth manipulator raised an eyebrow. "What other two girls?"

Jesse shrugged. "These other two girls. Both wearin' black. They walked into Ms. Kayla's shop. I figured they were here for the Pokemon contest in the next town over. Ms. Kayla sells Pokemon supplies."

The two girls both winced and shared a knowing glance. "Did you say they were wearing black?"

"Yeah why?"

May sighed. "Guess we can't do this carefully. The Shadow Soldiers are already here."

Nana looked at the two girls in confusion. "The Shadow Soldiers? Who are they?"

Misty paused while wondering about the best way to phrase it before just diving into it. "Shadow Soldiers are soldiers that are trying to capture the Chosen Ones. Through any means necessary."

Nana gasped. "The Chosen Ones? They've awakened?"

The brunette girl nodded. "I'm the Chosen One of Earth and Misty is the Chosen One of Water. We've got the Chosen One of Thunder and Air with us. They are at the village which is hosting the contest."

Jesse picked up Molly, resting her on his hip while looking at his grandmother in confusion. "Nana, what are you talking about?"

"You, Jesse. I'm talking about you. And your comrades here."

"What?" four voices called out simultaneously.

Nana smiled softly. "Jesse, you're the Chosen One of Ice. I've known that since you were a baby. You've always had a gift with mastering your power."

The young boy shook his head in confusion. "No, no. That's not me. I just know how to make little designs. That's it."

His grandma rolled her eyes. "Jesse, _you're_ the one who made the fountain out there."

"So? It's just me being artsy."

"Half of the men of the village can't make a fountain, let alone one with that amount of skill. You were born with this gift. You must use it to save us. Save the world."

Jesse gulped and nodded, still a bit unsure though.

May looked over and smiled. "Sweet! I knew this was the right village! I'm _totally_ going to rub this in Drew's snot-nosed face!"

The orange-haired girl rolled her eyes and looked at the spiky-haired boy. "No offense, but can you prove you're the Chosen One? Last time we got a fake so we're kinda a bit wary of things."

Jesse was about to respond when a loud bang and the shaking ground caught their attention. "Stay here," he whispered to the girls while putting Molly down to make his way to the front of the store.

The two Chosen Ones shared a look before getting into a crouch, following Jesse's lead. "You both stay here. We'll get you when it's safe," May whispered to his grandma and the little girl before they both caught up to the teal-haired boy. He turned and saw both of them but simply rolled his eyes as they snuck out of the store and clung close to the wall, trying to see what was happening.

.

Four Shadow Soldiers were in the village square, shooting fireballs at various houses. "Come on out, Chosen Ones! We know you're here!" The three teens all shared a look, not sure what to do. "If you don't come out we'll roast this entire Village!" Jesse's eyes widened at this.

May groaned. "We're going to have to do this the hard way aren't we?" Her friend nodded as the three of them walked out into view. "Hey! Looking for us?" May called out and looked at the four soldiers who were in front of them.

One of the soldiers laughed. "Looks like you finally showed up. Smart. Now, come quietly and we won't have to hurt you."

Misty bit back a laugh as she controlled a stream of water from the fountain to halt in front of her, waiting for her command. "Exactly who's going to hurt who again?" Catching on May quickly stomped her foot on the ground a rock coming to float in front of her.

"You asked for it. Attack!" one of them gave the order. Almost immediately fire balls were being thrown at the three teens. Before they could blink an ice shield was put up in front of them. Misty and May blinked in confusion before looking at Jesse who had his hands up, controlling the ice as fire balls were thrown at the strong shield.

The boy grinned sheepishly. "Out of reflex."

May smirked. "Nice job, Jesse!" She ran around the shield and fired the rock that she was controlling at one of the soldiers, getting a direct hit and pinning the soldier to the ground. A fireball suddenly flew at the brunettes face. Just then water flew in front of her, engulfing the fireball before rushing at the offending soldier knocking him to a house, rendering him unconscious. "Thanks Misty!" she thanked her female companion.

"Jesse!" Molly shouted and ran out of the store.

Jesse whipped around and his eyes widened as a soldier started going towards the little girl. "Molly, get back inside!"

The little girl looked around - too late - and was grabbed by the soldier. "Everyone, drop your elements or she'll die."

"Don't hurt her!" The Chosen One of Ice growled at the soldier.

"I won't if you all drop your elements."

Misty hissed. "Damn coward." She dropped her hands, letting the water fall back into the fountain. May dropped the rock shards she was going to throw and Jesse let his ice shield fall.

"Now let her go, she has nothing to do with this!" Jesse demanded.

The soldier smirked while placing the little girl on the ground to let her run a bit before creating a fireball in his hand. "Say goodbye, you little brat."

"No!" Jesse, May, and Misty all shouted in unison as the ball flew at the back of Molly's head.

In a flash a figure wearing a black hooded cloak jumped in front of Molly. She quickly caught the fireball and hurled it back at the soldier who dove out of the way just in time. "You jerk. Don't you know not to pick on a little girl?" a feminine voice asked.

Another figure who was dressed similarly appeared next to Molly who had fallen down. The little girl started to crawl away when the figure spoke up. "No sweetie, it's okay. We wont hurt you," the other girl voice spoke in a sweet tone. Molly, hearing a kind voice, jumped up and hugged the girl and began crying.

"Archie!" An Arcanine jumped beside the girl and nudged her slightly.

"Dee, let's go," the first cloaked figure spoke definitively. "Flare!" Another Arcanine jumped beside it's master as she climbed up.

The second figure addressed as Dee carried Molly over to Jesse, her sapphire blue eyes meeting Jesse's teal blue ones. The bottom part of her face and her hair was completely covered, making it nearly impossible to identify her. Jesse blinked at the intensity of her stare and, for some odd reason, a blush crept across his cheeks. "Take care of her," she said simply after handing the little girl over to him. As soon as the little girl was handed over to the ice manipulator, Dee ran over and hopped onto her Arcanine called Archie and rode off, out of the village with her friend.

The two soldiers who were left standing cursed and got into a fighting stance.

Jesse handed Molly over to May and glared at the two soldiers. "Why are ya'll getting into a fightin' stance? This fight is over!" His teal blue eyes glowed as ice came out of the ground and completely encased the soldiers, freezing them in time. "Whoa, didn't know I could do that."

The girls grinned while Molly looked at him in awe. "Looks like we've found the Chosen One of Ice! Welcome to the gang, Jesse!" Misty welcomed their new comrade.

Jesse grinned sheepishly. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

May smiled maliciously. "I _knew_ I'd find you! Drew is _so_ going to eat his words!"

.

"Those were the Chosen Ones," Dee commented to her partner as their Arcanines took a break from their long run. It was now dark and only their eyes were visible, shining lightly in the dark "They can help us Raj, we can finally defeat the Shadow Soldiers!"

The girl addressed as Raj looked up at Dee, her eyes as red as rubies. "Let's hope so - because if not, everything will be lost."

.

.


End file.
